No One is Perfect
by Queen of Fantasy
Summary: I have everything I wanted. A perfect life. A beautiful girlfriend, being the leader of the G.O. and the most popular guy in school. Until she came along and made everything upside down...I hate her...but just couldn't.
1. Chapter 1

No One is Perfect  
  
Written by: Queen of Fantasy  
  
Prologue- Met for the First Time  
  
"What is this?" Mr. Garcia shouted at me. My ears were going to be deaf if he continued like this. I looked down on my desk. There was the essay I wrote last week. Mr. Garcia motioned me to read it. I looked at him weirdly. I read the whole essay with a bored tone. I hated it when teachers held me back like this.  
  
"That is utter rubbish. Don't you know that this essay will affect your marks to get to college? You're the leader of the G.O. and you give me this? I expect you to do an extra credit. Meet me, along with some others who owed me, at the field by tomorrow at 1.00 pm sharp," He snapped at me, emphasizing the word 'sharp'. I know what sharp meant. I snorted. I left without saying a word.  
  
The next day, it was fairly normal. School had ended at 12.30 so I decided to hang out with Jessica, my girlfriend. We were drinking smoothie at the smoothie shop when I remembered something. Holy crap. I forgot about the extra credit! I looked at my watch which showed that it was already 1.05 pm. I ran out of the smoothie shop, leaving a stunned Jessica. Well, I could give her a call tonight and apologise for the outburst.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari. I repeat Kai Hiwatari. Where the hell is Hiwatari?" I could hear Mr. Garcia screaming his head off for me. Finally, I reached him and panted. He just glared at me and the other students just snickered.  
  
"Here.... I am...sorry...." I managed to say while gasping for air. He gave me this clipboard and a few descriptions. There was a picture too. I went in line and met with Johnny, my rival. I just gritted my teeth while he was still snickering.  
  
" There will be a few students from Jordan Academy visiting us. These students are...different so I expect you all to behave yourself. Please be patient with them. They are...well...let's just say that they are not as normal as us. You all are to guide them with basic forms of exercise. This will continue for one whole month. If I heard any complain about hurting them physically or emotionally, you and your parents will have to see me personally. Clear?" He lectured us. Did he mean we have to serve some 'abnormal' people? I groaned.  
  
We all took out the picture of our 'friends'. I took a peek at Johnny's 'friend' of the month and saw a girl with bugs teeth and large blue eyes. She has an unusual colour for her hair. Purple? Some of the girls there just scrunched up their noses when they saw the pictures and descriptions. I took out mine and saw a girl with black raven hair and dull black eyes. She looked somewhat different. Yea, different from normal. I rolled my eyes. Her name was...'Darling'? What kind of name was that? I'm not going to call anyone 'Darling'.  
  
" Umm...Mr. Garcia! I can't call her 'Darling'. It's...inappropriate," I scratched my head. He just raised his eyebrow. Then replied, "They can understand you so ask her what she wants to be called then." I swore I could see him smirking.  
  
Finally, a line of buses arrived. Okay, maybe this was not a good idea. I should have done a good job out of the essay. I sighed. There was no way turning back now. Then, the door of the buses opened and a few people staggered their way to their mentors. The girl that matches the description and looks like from the picture wheeled towards me. What? I thought she could stand right? She was on a wheelchair and needed some help in coming down from the bus. I looked at Johnny who was looking frightened.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to be like that! I'm sorry God chose you that way! I'm sorry! I can't do this!" One of the girls screamed like a lunatic and ran out of the field. Maybe she had a phobia. Johnny was paler than usual. So, finally I knew what Johnny is scared of.   
  
Reaching me, I pushed Darling's wheelchair to the other side of the field. I ran through her description and all the info about her. They say that she could stand. Maybe she just needed help in standing. I pulled her up gently and showed her how to kick the ball. I felt pity for her. Maybe 'Darling' is a nice name after all. She tried to get her leg to kick the ball.  
  
The moment she kicked, she fell on me. I caught her and fell on the grass. It was an awkward position. My face flushed as I was holding her in a, what Robert would say, uncouth manner. Just when I thought luckily no one was passing by, Mcgregor came.  
  
"Ooooo...Lovebirds eh? Good luck with the retarded girl!" He laughed and laughed while walking away. He then tripped on a rock and fell on Mr. Garcia. I laughed.  
  
"Soooo.......Gay lovebirds eh? Good luck with the old chump!" I said. Johnny just glared at me as I choked with laughter. Darling just stared at me as if I'm crazy. I smiled and helped her on her wheelchair. Then, the weird thing happened.  
  
"K...K...Ka..Kai..." She tried to say my name. She looked deep into my eyes as if she could read me like a book. She repeated my name over and over again. It was spooky. Her voice make it sound more scary as if a ghost was calling my name. She wanted to tell me something. She tried to reach out for me but suddenly, I felt scared. I don't know why but my nerve system seemed to go hysterical.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. She was weird. I screamed, " Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
QOF: If you're wondering, G.O. means 'Gifted Olympiads'. I invented it so I don't think there's such a thing. Anyway, only gifted students are qualified to enter the group. Kai is the leader because he's the smartest, the coolest, the most talented and bla....bla...you know the rest but too bad he won't use his brain for something useful. I got this idea from a movie called 'Pumpkin'. I changed the story to 'No One is Perfect'. I love it. When you watched it, you will be in a verge of tears. So I don't own the plot or the idea..........maybe some scenes. But I DO own some of the characters and the words. Okay, please Read and Review!  



	2. Chapter 2

QOF: Hey people! Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy. I already wrote the rest of the chapters! Even it's alternate ending! O.o hehe...... Anyway, that still doesn't mean I'm going to update very fast. I also have to edit them ya know? Put a little sparks in them and erase the dirt. Heh! Chapter 2

I felt bad about screaming that afternoon. It was now nighttime. I was now talking with Jessica at our secret place. The place when we first met. The place we always hang out. It was the fountain in the middle of the labyrinth at one side of the school. I always wonder why no one ever went there except Jessica and I. We both knew our way through the maze, so we never got lost.

"Still feeling bad about just now huh?" Jessica spoke out first, breaking the silence between us. I just nodded, not looking up. The waters of the fountain suddenly got my attention. It somehow seemed to be interesting, to me anyway. I stared at the water, running my fingers through it. My reflection changed into something familiar. It changed into a figure. Bit by bit it turned into a face. Darling. I gasped and fell.

"You know, God chose them that way. Some people aren't meant to be normal like us. They have their own special ways. It doesn't matter if they're beautiful in the outside. What matters is that they're all beautiful in the inside. Anyway, no one is perfect," Jessica giggled and helped me stand on my feet. I just sighed and smiled weakly.

"Yea...you're right," We laughed and walked back to our school. I walked Jessica to her own room. Upon reaching there, she gave me a goodnight kiss. After that, I walked back to my room. In case you're wondering, this was a private school. A boarding school to be exact.

"No one is perfect," those words echoed in my mind as I tried to shrug it off. Perfection had been my goal and it seemed impossible to achieve it. Maybe perfection was not the perfect goal for me. Maybe...it was not meant to be a goal to achieve...for anyone...

QOF: Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Since you all waited patiently for weeks, I've posted another chapter for ya all! 2 chapters posted in a day! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

QOF: This chapter is a little longer than the last one so I hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's boring and it sucks but later chapters are sure gonna be beautiful.............   
Chapter 3 

"Mr. Hiwatari, since you think that you're so clever and decided to sleep during my lesson, please tell us all how do we live a happy life and what does it really mean?" Mrs. Jacob, the most hated teacher in school, woke me up and asked me a question. Just about my dream getting to the best part, she had to wake me up. I groaned and stretched. I crossed both my legs on my desk, as if I was the boss, and folded my arms in annoyance.

"It means nothing," I answered lazily as I yawned. I loved to tick her lid off and boy was I good at it. I could see some veins popping from her head. Her whole face was red and about to explode. The other students just snickered and chuckled quietly behind her back.

"Do a poem about life and I want it by tomorrow. Put it on my desk in the staff room. Students, I will not be available for the next two days. I want all of you to do a poem containing two hundred words about the meaning of being respectful to a teacher," Mrs. Jacobs said while packing up. The bell rung and we all got out of the classroom. Mrs. Jacobs had already left in a hurry. As I walked past some students, I saw the G.O. team gathering around me. They were wearing the same uniform as me. The students in the school actually have to wear the school uniform. A white shirt, red tie, green jacket and grey pants but skirts for the girls. For us, the G.O. team, our uniform consists of a white shirt, black pants and a green sweater with our logo on it except for the fact that I was wearing a green diamond stud on my ear.

"Kai, we all have been thinking and discussing. You should be more responsible. You should be more respectful. You should be more how can I...we say...be more leader-like! We can't always keep you out of trouble! You are the one who should keep us out of trouble. Don't slack off. Do your work properly. You should be proud to be a member and the leader of the G.O. team. And please be respectful. We know that Mrs. Jacobs isn't everyone's favourite teacher but that doesn't mean you have to be insolent towards her. We all want you to be..." Tala, my best friend and co-leader, lectured me and looked at each member of the team as if not sure what to say next.

"Be more...like a leader?" I felt hurt. I was hurt.

"Well...yes. Please, you have to understand. If this continues, we have to even...kick you out of the team. We will give you three chances. If you lost your third chance, we're very sorry but you have to pack all your things and never be able to join us. You may even...lose our...my trust," Anger was boiling inside me. I couldn't believe it. How could Tala do this to me? I thought we were best friends forever and would always be there for each other. We would always have each other's trust.

"I will try my best to not let you all down. I will change my behaviour. I will," I muttered under my breath quietly. I stood there like a stone. They all left. I could see hurt in Tala's eyes as he left me. Then, a younger boy went up to me and told me that Mr. Garcia wants to see me personally in the lab room. Maybe it was about yesterday. I strolled to the lab room and knocked on the door. A muffled voice replied that I should come in.

"Mr. Hiwatari..." I knew it. I was in big trouble. I leaned against the wall and folded my arms. My bangs, which always spike in all directions, covered my eyes. I sighed and bit my bottom lip.

"I am very proud of you..." What? What was he talking about? Proud of me for what? I was confused. Did someone put alcohol in his drink or something? Did he take drugs this morning?

"I am very proud of you...Darling's mother called me yesterday and told me that Darling had been trying to stand properly and determined to be more active since you helped her. I know the screaming isn't it but what did you do that made such a miracle? Darling couldn't stand that much as her legs are very weak but she had been standing and be able to walk yesterday although she needed to have something to use for support. Please tell me what you did..." Mr Garcia smiled and seemed to be sincere.

"I don't really know as I myself am not sure. I did nothing...except...scream..." I said the last part quietly, while blushing. I was embarrassed about...that.

"You will still be able to help this afternoon right?" He asked me hopefully. I sighed and told him that I would be there. I got out of the room and to the field where Darling would be waiting for me.

"Umm...I have to tell you something. I'm sorry...for screaming at you yesterday. Nervous reaction. So...wanna have some fun?" I apologised and then grinned evilly. I took a step to the right and behind me was a basket...full of water balloons. I realised that Darling was not with her wheelchair and was standing straight. She tilted her head slightly, not having a clue what the water balloons were for.

"Dude, so how is it going between you and the retarded girl?" Mcgregor chose to come and teased me at that time. My grinned got wider as I hold a water balloon behind me. I aimed and threw the water balloon directly at Johnny's large head. He got really mad and took a water balloon, aiming for me. Suddenly, another water balloon from another direction hit me. My hair was sloppy and it drooped down. I turned and saw Darling in fits of laughter. She was rolling on the grass. I chuckled and threw a water balloon at her.

Johnny joined in and soon, the others too were throwing water balloons at each other. By the end of the day, we all were soaking wet. After that, we all went back and cleaned up. I said goodbye to Darling and she seemed to be sad but she left anyway.

In my room, I took a relaxing shower and changed into my PJs. Wyatt, my roommate, was already sleeping soundly. He always slept earlier than everyone else. I lied on my comfy bed and smiled to myself. Soon, I drifted to my peaceful slumber.


End file.
